From the statistics acquired by Bureau of Energy, Ministry of Economic Affairs, R.O.C., the industrial electric consumption accounts for about 52.3% of the total electric consumption in Taiwan, which comparing to the 49.7% in Year 2009 is a significant increase. In addition, according to the research by Department of Energy in the US and EU, the electricity consumed by industrial motors accounts for about 65%˜70% of all the industrial electricity consumption. Therefore, industrial energy efficiency and productivity can be greatly enhanced when there are high-efficiency motors being used commonly in all industrial systems.
Generally, the life span of a motor can be adversely affected by the increasing of the motor temperature, since high temperature can cause the material of the stator coil insulation to degrade, eventually causing stator coil burn-out or motor phase failure. Consequently, the lubrication oil in the motor's ball bearing will be thinned or even evaporated by the high temperature, which may even cause the bearing to jam.
There are already many studies for improving heat dissipation ability in motors so as to improve the motor's lifespan. One of which has a plurality of grooves to be arranged at the periphery of a blade base while the blade base is coupled to an end of a motor, where the blade base is provided for a plurality of blades to mount thereon. Thereby, when the motor is enabled to drive the plural blades to rotate, the heat produced by the operating motor can be dissipated from the plural grooves formed on the blade base.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a conventional heat dissipation apparatus with heat dissipating fan and guide cover. In FIG. 1, there are a plurality of blades 51 being disposed on a back plate of a heat dissipating fan 5 while allowing the plural blades 51 to protrude out of the periphery of the back plate 50, and a chamber to be formed between the plural blades 51 and the center protrusion of the back plate 50. Moreover, the guide cover 6 is formed with a plurality of criss-crossing slots 61. However, despite the improvement in air flow and the reduction in motor temperature that are provided in all the aforesaid prior arts, there is still a need of an improved heat dissipation apparatus with a cooling fan.